The streaming of digital data is known. Typically, unicast streaming is used in which a media server is coupled to a digital data stream client and the digital data is streamed to the client over a network. However, unicast streaming requires that every client is directly connected to the media server which results in a complex network architecture and requires the entire stream bandwidth for each digital data stream which is inefficient. The unicast streaming is also less able to adapt to changing network conditions. Thus, it is desirable to provide a split streaming system and method that overcomes the limitations of unicast streaming and it is to this end that the system and method are is directed.